The Pacem Order
The Pacem Order is an ancient Asgarnian Order dating back to the first God Wars in the Third Age. They were founded by Diastrom Spero, the brother of Galethorn Aren and second eldest son of Aren the Mage. What little is known about the order is that they follow the three laws set down by their forefather, Diastrom. These laws consist of preserving knowledge, learning knowledge, and then applying it to preserve the peace within the Kingdoms. History Third Age The Second Born of Aren The strength of a Diamond and the power of a Maelstrom. Diastrom Spero was named after these two creations of nature, he always followed his father's teachings dutifully, constantly trying to find balance within himself. It was when he reached the age of eighteen that his peaceful life changed, as he and his other siblings all enlisted in the God Wars, each brother picking a faction. Galethorn sided with Zamorak, the God of Chaos, the third eldest son, Riveroak, remained neutral as he followed their father's druidic teachings. Diastrom sided with Saradomin, the God of Order, it is here where the story unfolds. The God Wars At the age of eighteen years old, Diastrom joined with Saradomin, though he was not as magically gifted as his brother, Diastrom was a genius on the battlefield and had a good heart. Known as Diastrom the Hope, for every time he stepped onto the battlefield he'd be the one to rally the troops and lead them into the battle, as if he were a living beacon of light. It was the battle for Hallowvale that changed the scape of his life though, Lord Drakan and his forces had decimated most of General Zilyana's armies as the Vyres pressed for control of the east. Saradomin ordered Diastrom himself to enter the fray, now at the age of 35 he'd arrive on the scene, only a few thousand soldiers remained against Zamorak's hundreds of thousands. He knew those eyes, brimming with arcane energy. Diastrom faced off with a forty year old Galethorn Aren, the mage had been cursed by Zamorak, increasing his arcane prowess by tenfold making him an even more dangerous opponent for the Saradominist Monk. Though, Diastrom had his own gift as well, Saradomin, knowing Hallowvale couldn't last the onslaught of Zamorak had blessed Diastrom's mind. Diastrom was gifted with Spectral Vision as his eyes began to glow a divine white, his mind had also been expanded, he was able to understand and learn his enemies tactics within minutes. The battle lasted for hours as Galethorn the Red and Diastrom the Hope clashed, the sky lit up with each spell they flung at each other. While Galethorn had Diastrom beat in raw power, it was Diastrom's mind where he caused the battle to end in a stale-mate, he was able to copy his brother's style of fighting to the point. Though, eventually Diastrom was forced to retreat from Hallowvale after it fell to Zamorak and his forces, where it would then be known as Mortanyia. An Order Awakens With the falling climax of the God Wars, Diastrom found his way into the land of what is known as today as Asgarnia. He'd trek upwards to the top of Ice Mountain, his spectral gaze staring into the distance, Diastrom knew he had to pass his gift along, that in order to have true peace he knew Galethorn had to die and that he'd establish his own legacy through his own order of monks, dedicated to preserving knowledge and applying that knowledge to keep the peace within Gielnor. Diastrom built a Monastery ontop of Ice Mountain with his own two hands, establishing it as The Pacem Order, which stood for hope, he then took on the surname of Spero for himself. As Diastrom Spero grew into his late forties, he had found love through a woman he had met in the God Wars and she bore four sons for him, he eventually raised each of them to be apart of The Pacem Order, and left them to follow the three laws of Pacem. The first being to preserve the knowledge, for if knowledge is lost, it cannot be used to keep the peace. The second of these laws, was to learn the knowledge, one must have a firm understanding of what they're using or what they're up against in order to keep the peace. The third and final law, is to apply the knowledge, The Pacem Order though mainly pacifists and preferring to keep to themselves, will use the knowledge they have learned to protect the ones they love and keep the peace within Gielnor. Aren versus Spero Category:Aren Category:Asgarnia Category:Kandarin Category:Mage Category:Saradominist Category:Humans Category:Magic